


Dark waters

by Hari666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Other, classic fairytale, fairytale, mermaid, nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari666/pseuds/Hari666
Summary: Once upon a time in a land whose name is already forgotten in a big family lived a girl. After her mothers death he was forced to grew up too fast to take care odf her younger siblings and abusive father. Her fate seemd to be seattled if not for a unexpected encounter with a girl trapped in silver net.****I've wrote the oryginal version of this story for my  girlfrend at the time, John. Now after a year after finally rereading it i decided to rewrite it as it seemd to be too plain and I felt the changes are needed to make it more enjoyable.I hope it will bring you joy reading it as much as it was joy for me writing it.





	Dark waters

Once upon a time in a land whose name is already forgotten even by those who live on its lands till this day, lived a young girl. Her eyes like night sky without thousands shining stars. Her hair silver like a full moons light. The girl was born in a big familly with many many more younger siblings and being the oldest one among them all she had to take care of all of them from her young years. When her mother passed away she had become even more like a mother to them. Her father crushed by death of his beloved onr begun to drink and dissapearing from home for longer and longer leaving the girl in charge of the whole house. The girl had a good heart and never complained about her life no matter how hard it seemd to get with each passing day.  
One day she went to take the water from a nearby river as she had to make dinner. As she was filling the wooden bucket she heard a rattling in nerbay water grass. Frightend she walked closer to invastigate and to her shock she saw a beautiful green skined girl trapped in silver nets trying desparetly to brake out of them. Her long tail thrashed in the shallows spraying drops of water into the air and o to the gold sand she laid on.  
"Help me!" She cried out as ropes dug into her delicate skin making red lines that looked almost as if they were burns.  
Afrer the first shock has passed the girl took out her sharp knife to cut the net holding other girl hostage. Even though it seemd to cause other so many pain when her own fingers touched it didn't seem to cause her any pain.  
Once free from the silver unknown girl pushed herself off the sand to let her tail disapear into the dark water. Carefully she eyed the one who have freed her unsure of how she should react about this suprising act of kindness.  
"Who-... what exactly are you?" Girl asked the creature feeling uneasy under her intensivley golden almost cat like eyes.  
"Im... im one of something you humans might call river nymphs or perhaps sirens. Although i never had ocassion to check it as i don't get close to humans. One time when me and my sisters were playing in the water searching for new pearls for our neackleces a young man fell into the river near us. My sisters wanted to drown him to make him stay like every other human that got so close to us as we love the warmth they give untill it finally disapears. Unfortunatelly hearing his pleading for help I have taken a pitty of him and decided to save him helping him eascape from their arms. As it turned out he was a prince of this land and now he wants me to be his wife as some kind of sick repay for my help!" Siren started to cry over her own misfortune. Tears that she wept have turned into small pearls that rolled off her cheast and fell into the water only to sink to the rivers floor.  
"I've set you free! Hurry now and leave before somebody sees you!" The girl blunted out quickly as somehow others tears hurt her own heart. Pearls slowly stopped overflowing from sirens eyes as she looked at up at the grir wirh eyes full of shock. "You... you don't want anything from me first for setting me free? Not my hand nor my powers for your own use?" She asked not beliving others words at first as untill now every human that she have met before has wanted something for their own use even if it ment hurting their own species or her.  
"No" the girl said shaking her head as a small warm smile aperaed on her lips. "I've freed you because that was a right thing to do. I haven't done it for prize." The nymph smiled lifting herself on her arms and before the girl knew it she have stolen her kiss with her cold lips.  
"Even though you said it is not why you have freed me as my grattitude i will grant your one biggest wish". Still in shock the girl reached up to touch her lips still feeling phanton touch of others lips. Trying to regain herself she took a deep breath and told her about her miserble life more to cover up her embarrasment from the kiss rather than actually beliving other could do something about her situation. And so she have spoken about her father hitting her, about towns people acussing her of being a witch behind her back as they were afraid of her. And about her poverty and siblings she had to take care of even tho she was still a child herself.  
"Take this" the nymph reached to her neck taking the biggest ruby the girl ever saw from a simple string off her neck before gently pressing it to others open palm. "It's a gift from the prince who wanted to buy my love with it. I have no need for it nor i want to see it anymore as it will remind me of the ropes he decided to use on me as it hasn't worked in the first place." The girl took the stone and hid it in her dress feeling joy thinking about the future she could had with the weight that settled in her pocket.  
"Now i need something that is dear to you. Something..." the nymph stopped herself with her claws gently touching so close to girls eye. After a moment of silence she moved it further getntly brushing her fingers throu her hair. "Give me your hair like a moonlight..." the she asked gently with new melodic tone in her voice. Girl quickly cut it short with her knife and gave them to the nymph not giving the request a second thought as her voice seemed to fill her mind. Other smiled and quickly disapeared in water holding boungle of the hair close to her chest. The girl sat on the edge of the river for a long time not sure if what just happen was a dream or reality. When the san begun to set she finally made herself get up and run back home holding the ruby tightly in her fist. The same day she gave it away to her father who didn't ask too many questions about it insted already making plans how to use money that he will get from selling it. Not so long after they have moved to a bigger house where the girl finally had her own room just like most of her siblings. From that point they didn't have to strugle to get food on table. Her father stopped going to tavern so often to drink and gamble. Even his warth outrages on her and hers siblings became raley. However she still had to take care of her siblings but at least now it was easier for her to bear.  
Weeks went by for the girl in peacelull rutine. She didn't went again to the spot where she encounterd that creature but her thoughts kept returning to those golden eyes and before she knew it it was too hard for her to think of her as a "creature". Suddenly on the towns streets began to be loud about some mesterious sickness that begun to spread across the whole kingdom. Once got it was suppose to bring deep sleep upon the person who became unable to awaken slowly dying not even understanding what was happening to them. As more and more people started to fall ill hysteria started to fill even girls own hometown. Scared of the unknown and their lifes increasing number of people started to give the credit for the ilness to some dark forces. "It has to be a spell casted by a witch!" they whisperd among eachother. Children, old, men and weman had been found sleeping to never wake up again by their own family members without any previous symptoms. To girls horror soon her own siblings and father had cought the sickness as well and had fallen asleep. No matter what she have tried to awaken them nothing seemd to work. Days went by and she could see that with each one their faces collapsing with lack of nutricion and skin turning grey. Terrified of what will happen next to her family she decided to go by the river and ask the nymph for help in saving them. Whole day she felt on edge scared of what the nymph might do to her if she after all goes to her asking for help of her powers. As soo as the sun set she would run to the river and scream for her despite of her fear of being seen by other villagers.  
She slowly aproched rivers edge. The water was so still it perfectly reflected moons surface creating enchanting illusion of two moons watching her almost like a pair of eyes following her every move. She could feel stiffnes in all of her limbs as she sat down on the wet sand. Fearfull she called out for the creature hoping her voice would be able to reach the deepes parts of the black waters where supposingly was sirens lair. Minutes went by as she waited impatiently for any sign of the siren comming to answer her call. As the moon slowly made its way on the night sky she was just about to stand up and return home when waters surface was cut by sudden waves and familiar face broke from under wates surface smiling gently as if she was facing her dearest friend.  
"I have granted your wish. Now you won't have the siblings to take care of and father who hits you. You are free to be your own!" Siren smiled widley showing her long pointy teeth. It supposingly it was suppose to be a friendly smile but girl couldn't help to feel a cold shiver run down her spine. As the information have sunk she gasped in disbelief shooking her head. It was all her fault... all this death and fear... oh no! Her family! Tears quickly filled her eyes as she started to weep over how foolish she have been.  
"I didn't want this! I- i love my family! I've just-!" She pressed hands to her eyes as her shoulders shook. "I've just wanted us to live happy... I've never wanted all of this to happen... Please make it stop!" she whined looking up at the confused siren. Seeing how her gift upset the girl she felt regret for how she have decided to grant her wish. Slowly he extended her arms to take girls face in her hands and gently wiping wet tears of her cheeks.  
"I will cure them" she whisperd quietly as saddnes filled her heart of what she have to do next. "but... i need something dear to you to do that. Just as I had to take to grant it in the first place."  
"Anything!" Girl cried out not caring what will happen to her as long as her family and the kingdom will be saved. "I- I will give you everything you could possibly ask for! Just save my family..." The nymph noded slowly understanding this girls heart was so pure she was ready to sacrifice herself to safe others. Siren leanes in to kiss her ever so gently and this time the girl have leand in closing her eyes for a brief moment. The moment lasted for only few seconds but it was theirs. When their lips finally parted the nymph looked sadly into others eye feeling her thoart getting tight with guilt. "I-... give me your eyes black like a starless night..." Fear filled girls heart as she saw others hands comming closer to them, claws filling her world. And the girl gave up her eyes.  
Next day when people heard about the girls missing eyes and the sudden awakening of her familly they gatherd in front of her house screaming and demanding answers. Even tho the girl tried to reason with the crowd saying it was only a coincedece and probably rest of the sick people would start awakening soon as well it have made crowd more certian she had somethin to do with all of this.  
"She is the witch! It was her spell witch have brought on us this sickness!" woman screamed holding her sick baby close to her cheast. "She have sold her strange eyes to the devil! We must hold a trail for her and make her confess!" Deaf on pleadings both her and her siblings angry crowd pulled her out of the house by force. She tried to ecsape of course she did but without eyesight she wasnt able to escape the crowd that dragged her with them her to the bridge over the river. Merclessly they tied a rope around her neck with big stone attatched to opposite end to make sure she wont be able to survive. Somewhere along the way it stopped being a co called trial and became a way for those foolish people to take out their fear and anger on "the weird girl" from their town that no one cared for anyway. The girl didn't cry as she knew it wouldn't make any difference. Her fate was already sealed. One of the men picked up the stone and simply threw it over the bridge. Her body was harashly pulled after it hitting the water in small pause after the stone. Villagers watched the surface for any sign she was going to float out. They reasured themselves that even with the stone tied to her legs she will as she in fact was the witch they took her for. For them it wasn't a problem in any matter. If not she wouldn't it would mean that she was innocent.  
As the seconds went by some of the watchers started to whisper wondering if that was some kind of trick. As the minutes went by it became clear that she won't float back up. People started to panic regretting their act but someone came to conclusion that they simply managed to kill the witch with their first attempt. As other option, of killing an innocent girl, was far less apealing everyone seemd to took that version as what have just happend. Proud of themselves villagers left leaving girls family in grief over her undeserved death. The nymph watched everything happen from her hideaway spot beyond patch of water grass. Warm pearls rolled of her cheeks as the girl was brutally pushed down the bridge. As soon as girls body disapeard into the water siren dived into her direction. As the human struggled fewer and fewer bubbles of aur kept escaping her lips untill compleatly stopping. When the nymph reached the drowning she took her into her arms gently pulling her deeper into the black abbys with a smile dancing on her lips.  
Years have passed after that accident. Everyone who fell ill finally regained their conciousness and so villagers opinion about the witch strenghted up and the story of her death and braking of the curse became a story told to children as a bedtime story. Girls family griefes for a long time after her death and have never fully came to terms with it. As they never found her body they coupdnt have a real burial. "The fish must have ate it" people said not carring about it. The grave they her family have set for her had to remain empty. Girls siblings also grew older, started to married and left the house to have their own children and families. Soon only the father was left alone in the big house where once there was so much noise of children playing. Now everything was so quiet it almost rang in the mans ears. Years went by and soon he was a very old man whose favourite activity became watching the river from small garden next to the house. He found it the most beautiful on the sunsets when the last rays of the sun danced on the lazy waves. Old man watched from afar and listen to pearly laughters of two girls who often sat on the far rocks and played in the water. He coudn't help but to smile watching the one with eyes as black as the starless night and long silver hair like a moonlight.  
The End


End file.
